Titania vi Veranor
"I enjoy life here in the First World, but there is so much more out there to experience. You told me that I need to find my destiny myself, how am I going to do it if I am stuck here." History Beginnings "Your majesty, the queen is unwell. Her pregnancy is having complications, and both she and the child are at risk." The sidhier midwife clenches the scarlet stained fingers of her hands together as she reports to King Astacon vi Veranor. The sidhier monarch's jaws were set grim. In his mind, flashes of his courtship and happy times with his Queen Rayla flooded his thoughts. Her radiant smile fills him with fear and regret. Was there something else he could have done, something he missed. Is there something he is missing now. Surely, there has to be a way to save her and the child. He nods at the midwife, "We will see her presently." The midwife bows and lifts the curtains to Rayla's chambers, retreating once Astacon has entered. The four poster bed's curtains are lifted, and various blood stained linen lay about the floor. There was a lot of blood. Rayla lay sleeping on the bed, under several blankets. Her face was pale, even for her, and her lips almost blue. Was this the curse of the witch Mab? But that was so long ago when she had cursed him. He does not even remember the wording of the curse anymore. He sits on the bed next to his queen and takes her hand. It feels cold to the touch. She stirs. "Did we wake you?" Rayla shakes her head. "No dearest. I was just thinking with my eyes closed." she says shakily, managing the meekest smile at her king. "We will find the finest healers in the land. You and the child will both pull through. You must." commanded Astacon. "I have already had several lifetimes of happiness, my liege. I have no regrets for myself. None, except.." she trails of, touching her other hand on her swollen belly. "Promise me, do whatever it takes to save the child, that is all I wish for now." Astacon nods silently as his throat swells up, blocking his ability to speak. He just stares at his queen, burning her emerald eyes into his memory. Her grip on his hand tightens for a moment, then slowly grows weaker, until the fingers feel limp. Suddenly, Astacon senses a presence in the bedchamber, a pressure against his skin. He looks about the room, only to find it empty. With conviction he breathes, "Who goes there?" A female voice, cold and harsh, but not hostile replies, "You are correct Astacon, this is the work of Mab. It is unfortunate she holds such attachment to your world, and such malice. I can undo it, but the wording of the curse requires you to give up your child to me. She will be well taken care of, and grow to be strong, but you must not know her. Assent to this, and both your wife and child will be spared from your folly." "We know not what manner of creature you are, but if you can save them, do so, and we will pay any price!" There is a hint of desperation in Astacon's voice. "Very well." as a female figure steps from shadows that was not present a moment ago. "As the curse states the first childbirth shall kill your queen and her child. She will no longer suffer this childbirth." A surge of magic wafts from the figure towards Rayla, and the blankets covering her deflate. Moments later, the cries of an infant can be heard from the arms of the stranger, a babe wriggling in her arms. "Remember, this cannot be your child anymore, or the curse will activate. I will take her with me to my domain, and raise her as my own. That is the price you pay. Farewell Astacon." and with that the stranger and baby disappear. The small one grows up Titania was raised by a powerful fey in her domain in the First World. 'Mother' was a fair but distant parent during her developmental years, and fairy servants tended to Titania's every need as a child. It was clear to the sidhier child fairly early on that she was different from 'Mother', and also from the fairies who served her. But every time she asked about her origin, she would get a cryptic answer like, "You will find your destiny in due time, small one!" That nickname stuck, and hence the fairies called her small one, or Sleih Beggey in sylvan. Titania was a curious child, and her whimsy and curiousity caused untold headaches for the fairies who attended her. Her favorite activities was the explore all corners of 'Mother's' domain, but then even that became boring after many years. Soon though, she started manifesting powers of prophesy like 'Mother' which was strange considering they were not blood related. Her fascination with the stars and her wish to visit them brought the attention of the Desnan faith, and a traveling priestess visited 'Mother's' domain to seek the young sidhier princess. Titania was thrilled to have someone so well traveled to talk to, and drilled the priestess for every detail of every journey she has been on. "What was the sky like that night? How did the wind on the trees look like there? When does the sun rise on that land?" These and many other questions filled Titania's head. The priestess patiently answered her questions as best she can, and through a series of long chats decided Titania was well on her way to become a Desnan herself. On the day of her departure, she gave the young sidhier her starknife, the Iron Star of Desna, saying, "We will meet on the road, child." Titania started playing with her new toy, learning innovative ways of using it, and sparing none of the local flora of its edge. Then one night, 'Mother' visited her in her chamber. "It is time, Sleih Beggey. You will find your destiny, as you have come of age. You will always be welcome here, but your path will lead you to places far away, and nearby as well." Titania leaped forward and flung her arms around 'Mother'. Muffled by the robe her mouth is buried in, she whispers, "Thank you, Mother, thank you." 'Mother' hesitated for a moment, then places her long arms around her small one. The next day, Titania packed her things and said her goodbyes to all the fairies and left 'Mother's' realm. Working her passage Sleih Beggey leaves the Evergrove and starts exploring the First World. There are many wondrous and dangerous encounters dawning on her new horizons, but the first she happens to meet is the Witchmarket. She bargains with the fey running the roaming market for passage, and agrees to "help them out" in exchange for tagging along with them in their travels. They travel into the prime material for a time, and make some really strange deals with local mortals there before returning to the First World again. Sleih Beggey wanted to stay, but decides she has not helped out enough yet to pay for her passage. She has also grown quite fond of the traveling fairies that make up the market. So back to the First World she goes. Taken and again The Witch Market set up shop for a short while in the First World, trading what their acquired in the Prime Material with the fey of the area. Oddly, a group of people from the prime material plane came to visit in the First World. Titania was working the food stall at the time and a couple of them became her customers, trading a yawn for their meals. As the night continued, a group of armed fey came to the market. A Baobhan Sith starts demanding a girl with short horns and red hair. Aggys tells her that they indeed have the girl she seeks, but since the person who is seeking this girl isn't the Sith and she is just a messenger, she has nothing that can pay the price for the girl. During this argument, a beautiful, regal nymph walks down from the sky. Her presence is so commanding that everyone at the market except for Aggys bended their knee to her, including Titania. She immediately pointed at Sleih Beggey and said, "I want her!" Aggys demanded a bottle of the nymph's last tears as payment, and to the old lady's surprise, the nymph produced such a bottle. Chagrined, Aggys came to Titania and whispered to her, "Don't worry, dear. Someone will come save you." and let the fey intruders take Titania away. They traveled a short way before a cloud bridge formed and they went up into a castle in the clouds. A couple of fey guards took her to the audience chamber where Titania meets the nymph queen again, who introduced herself as Queen Mab. Mab seems to know a lot about Titania's past, but is also somehow very cross with her, although Sleih Beggey did not know why, as they have never met before. The nymph queen promised to show Sleih Beggey her past, which will bring her despair. And in her darkest moment, she would be killed. She was then put to sleep and taken prisoner. Sleih Beggey did not know how long had passed, but she awakes in an inn, in a city called Ginkuto. The same group that visited the Witch Market had apparently rescued her, and after several trial and error, the orc Grok had awakened her with a kiss! Titania does not remember the kiss, but she can faintly feel the pressure on her lips, perhaps it was an illusion. They explain to her the rescue and how she should avoid the First World now. Appearance Titania is a sidhier female with shoulder length red hair worn loose, fair skin with slight freckles, and short antlers like a fawn. She is slender of frame, and has green eyes. She usually wears simple robes of autumnal colors, and a tiara of gold under her hair. Personality Titania is a cheerful spirit, likes to laugh, and enjoys good stories, especially if there is an element of comedy in them. She is curious and always asks weird questions. She is carefree, and has always been whimsical like the fairies who cared for her. She is a kind person, having not known much more than the kindness of those around her as she grew up. Friends Fairies of her Mother's domain The priestess of Desna who visited her The adventurers Grok, Meva, Volundr, Ronda, Falenas, and Sasha, who risked their lifes to rescue her from Queen Mab. Enemies Queen Mab-Sleih Beggey is still not sure why the nymph queen is so cross with her. Aspirations Her curiosity piqued by Mab's mention of her past. She seeks to learn more. The nymph queen mentioned going to the prime material to show her this 'despair' so it is somewhere on the prime material. See the world, travel the stars, experience the warmth of the sun, smell of the wind, and voices of people from all corners of existence. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character